happy_maifandomcom-20200213-history
Wrestle imbeciles transcript
opens to Davis Wrestling Bowl where Eagle Man gets unexpectedly attacked by the Titanic Twister then he vanishes as the scene changes to Mystery Supervision Christopher: well we made it to Davis Wrestling Bowl just where my best friend Eagle Man said it would be. veronica: and just before the show. Steven: you got that right guys. Titanic Twister attacks Mystery Supervision out of the blue and they start running toward the door as Cameron Davis rescues them and shuts the door behind them very fast as the Titanic Twister starts pounding on the door not knowing that it's indestructible Cameron Davis: are you all okay? Jessica: yeah. Cameron Davis: don't worry the doors are indestructible. Christopher: who was that beast? Cameron Davis: he's the ghost of the Titanic Twister. Cameron Davis: the Titanic Twister was a dangerous wrestling move outlawed after the only time it was ever used.starts mustache menace is seen twisted after the titanic twister disappears Cameron Davis: now the contorted beast returned to seek revenge on me and every wrestler, so if you guys plan on going back in be extremely careful. Jessica: we will and thanks for rescuing us. Cameron Davis: no problem I'll be around just in case. Veronica: let's find the maintenance man. Stacy Barbra: hi guys I'm the maintenance woman Stacy Barbra. Christopher: have you seen any creatures? Stacy Barbra: I did see the Titanic Twister run into the back. Jessica: thanks Stacy. Titanic Twister nearly gets the jump on the team as they run through the doors in front of them only to be rescued by two extremely attractive girls who get worried looks on their faces Heather and Laney: are you guys okay? Christopher:dizzilyyes we're fine thanks. Heather Thomas: I'm Heather Thomas and this is Laney Coltan. Laney Coltan: hey guys. Heather Thomas: are you guys sure you're all right? we'll assist you in any way possible. Jessica: we're fine thanks girls. Mystery Supervision walks by the two girls cutely wave goodbye to them Jessica: I think our first two suspects are those attractive girls Heather and Laney. Christopher: you're only suspecting them because you're jealous of them. Steven: yeah but you're attractive too Jessica. Jessica: yeah I guess you're right about that. Christopher: okay guys let's be serious about our suspects okay? Jessica: okay seriously though I'm suspecting Stacy Barbra! Christopher: me too I noticed as she was walking away she dropped a can of sleeping mist that I kept as a clue to the real culprit. Veronica: my guess is Cameron Davis! Christopher: and why would you suspect him? Veronica: are you kidding he could be using the monster legend to increase his tourist attraction to keep all of the money he's paid. Steven: I'm suspecting our friend Malcolm Crunch who was repeatedly warned by his kids. Francesca: right and I'm suspecting both Carly and Curtis Crunch. Jessica: and why would you suspect them they're angels. Francesca: they could be using it to scare Malcolm away so he wouldn't get hurt like in the championships on TV. Christopher: you saw that too 'cause I was watching it on my flat screen TV in the living room. Francesca: I was too wait how many living rooms are there? Christopher: there's two living rooms. Jessica: guys can we just get back on the subject of this mystery? Christopher: sorry Jessica. team walks into the security room where the security guards are found trapped in trans fats and Jessica and Christopher free them Barney: thanks Christopher. Christopher: any time Barney. Barney: Cody let us know you were coming. Christopher: let me guess the Titanic Twister jumped you guys trapped you in salty baked pretzels and jumped out the window. Barney: yes but how did you know? Christopher: three things the way he jumps people the known fact that he can't destroy indestructible doors and the size of that hole in the window! Barney: we'll standby for action. Supervision leaves the security room only to find large wrestling-boot shaped footprints on the floor near the manager's desk where Cameron is seen whimpering in a tight ball Jessica:soothingly calm down Cameron what happened? Cameron Davis: well I was keeping an eye out for any danger when the Titanic Twister bursted through the window and was on top of the desk when it looked down at me and it jumped back out through the window and the next thing I know I'm here with you guys. Jessica: okay so that narrows it down to Stacy Barbra, Malcolm Crunch, and Curtis and Carly Crunch. Steven: you're right Jessica. Christopher: because Eagle Man was a victim of the Titanic Twister. Supervision gets chased by the Titanic Twister himself while the song you're all twisted plays in the background they're gonna get you anyway anyway they can I told you once i'll tell you again and it's all the same you're all twisted you're all twisted you're all twisted you're all twisted the team escapes again they're rescued by Heather and Laney again Heather Thomas: are you guys okay? Christopher: yeah we're fine. Laney Coltan: watch this! pushes a button on the remote and tilts the cage downward as the Titanic Twister drops down Jessica: what person would be able to fill out all of this rubber? Christopher: not what person. what people? unmasks the Titanic Twister as it's revealed to be Carly and Curtis Crunch as the contorted creeper everyone: CARLY AND CURTIS CRUNCH?! Malcolm Crunch: kids?! Christopher: the Crunch kids wanted to scare their father out of wrestling by creating the Titanic Twister as a ghost. Jessica: that way he wouldn't get hurt like in the championship on TV. Malcolm: and they got away with it too even in spite of you meddling audience members! everyone: WHAT?! Malcolm: they were right it's about time I quit before this old man got hurt again, Carly Curtis thanks for caring about me. hugs the two changes to Mystery Supervision sitting in the front row of the Wrestling Bowl where Heather and Laney sit with them Heather: are you guys hungry? and Laney kiss Christopher on both cheeks at the same time as the oval shaped design closes in on Christopher